The wireless market is increasing the demands of the radio frequency (RF) components used to achieve higher performance levels. Amplifiers with higher complexity and performance are needed as more bandwidth and more channels are being used. Conventional approaches use multiple paths and multiple amplifiers to achieve high isolation between ports. This results in circuits of high complexity, cost and size.
It would be desirable to replace conventional approaches that use numerous integrated circuits and discrete circuits to achieve multiport operation with a single, low cost, high performance integrated circuit configured as a multi-output amplifier with isolation between outputs.